Ask Paranoid Italy
by Ask Paranoid Italy
Summary: Ciao! The boss wanted his Paranoid Schizophrenic nation to talk to others through letters since Italy won't even come out of his home to do so. Take advantage and ask him ANYTHING and he means ANYTHING.
1. Introduction

**_Ciao all Hetalia lovers! I'm new at this so please bear with me, si?_**

**_Thoughts are Italic~_**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ciao, I'm Veneziano! I-I mean...I mean I'm...I'm North Italy, yes! I'M NORTH ITALY! N-no...wait..J-Just call me Italy. BUT I'M NOT ITALY- WAIT WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ALL? I KNOW YOU PEOPLE! PEOPLE WANT TO TAKE MY LAND AND KILL ME! I know what you all are thinking! I'M NOT ITALY! I'm Feliciano! I'M FELI, SO THERE YOU BASTARDS CAN NOT TAKE ME, MY LAND, AND MY PEOPLE.

_[Italy, they aren't against you. This is getting ridiculous! Others aren't going to hurt you, your hurting yourself.]_

Liars! You all are liars! I know what you all want! But...YOU'RE NOT GETTING A THING—where are my manors? Silly me!

A-anyways, m-my bo-boss is worried about me so he's forcing me to do what I used to do. I'LL KILL THE BOSS BECAUSE OF THIS! Screw him-wait, is he reading this? I'm dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Y-Yes that's it I'm dead! [*twitches*] I-I'm fine! I know I am. Am I? Yes! I know it! So he will finally let me stop this! YES. GREAT DAY INDEED.

_[You are NOT fine, please let them help you. You really do need it.]_

NO! I am OKAY. All people do is DESERT you and hurt you. That's all they do. Leave and hurt! They just want you! WANT! WANT! WANT! They don't care! They do not care. As long as they get what they want they don't care! THEY HATE ME! I know it and you all do! -. But, I must do this shit anyways. Please give me letters, just to satisfy these money grubbing assholes.

Love-Hate...**WHATEVER**,

Veneziano, North Italy.

* * *

_**Note: He doesn't mean what he says; he has Paranoid Schizophrenia after WW2 when he 'snapped'. It's during the time America started the Anti-Piracy bills. Right now he's more than 'thinking' those voices, it may seem like he's thinking them (as said above) but he's more or less hearing them. He has strange mood swings, violence, anger, delusions and anxiety as shown through the letter. I hope you all will continue reading!**_


	2. Mexico 1

_**Hi again, I was bored so I did another chapter**_

* * *

_Dear Italy,_

_Are you okay? You seem very shaken. And nervous. You're almost acting like Romano excpet less cussy and angry. _

_I don't hate you. Listen, just let all these people and me help you and maybe you'll actually be fine._

_Adios for now,_

_Mexico_

Dear Mexico (Oooo! I like your name!),

I-I'm VERY fine! Just fine...fine...indeed! Y-Yeah! That's what I am! But they all think I'm not! THEY ALL THINK THAT! THEY ALL CAN'T BE TRUSTED THEN! No..no they can't can they? HAHA! Nervous? Shaken? Why would I? Of course you'd be shaking and NERVOUS IF YOU WERE HAD TO DEAL-with them. Of course I'm nervous—wait...I AM NOT NERVOUS! SEE YOU PEOPLE TWIST THINGS UP! People can't be trusted! I KNEW IT.

_[You twisted YOURSELF up, Italy! Mexico REALLY wants to help! At least ATTEMPT!]_

Help? Me! Why would ANYONE want to help me? People NEVER HELP ME! Oh wait, they do but with snide comments. NO. I do not 'NEED' help. WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY CAN DO TO YOU? THERAPY? Those therapy sessions are probably KILLING sessions! THEY'LL KILL ME! Medicine? YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE POISON? WHAT IF THAT IS POISON? YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME? And...you talk to fratello? That's great! But..why would I act like him..? He's a meanie! That's why I shut his mouth up forever! [-Insert giggle-] It was fun playing with him! Really~ Maybe I can play with you like that, ve~ THAT WOULD BE FUN!

_[What are you implying?]_

Romano was just sooooo mean and kept on cussing at me, he was SO silly after all and SUCH a "fighter". I just HAD to cut his tongue out! That's the proper course of action, duh! And Romano's screaming. WHY IS HE SCREAMING? It's not like he can say much! SUCH A LOST CAUSE! Besides, he had it coming to him! THAT BASTARD DID THINGS! HE "HELPED" ME! But...I KNOW I don't need help! HE needed help, ve! He was hurting my Germany! GERMANY! But of course I stopped him! I couldn't let him do that, you know![-insert giggle-] Besides, he'll grow a new one! I'm just playing!...right? It's just a game, everything is! That's why everything is happening..ha..hahaha..HAHAHAHA! OH GOD THEY ARE AFTER ME! THE DOOR LOCK THE DOOR! I'm not here! I WASN'T EVER HERE! YOU ALL CAN'T PROVE SHIT!

From **(Since Love is too cliché)**

Veneziano, North Italy (OR AM I?)

* * *

Spain started knocking on the door, but never heard Romano screaming. "Feli? Everyone is worried for you, can you please—"

"FELI? WHO IS THIS 'FELI'"? Italy screamed from the inside of his (boarded up) house as he's hiding. Spain tries talking him out again.

"Feli? You okay?" Spain couldn't help but ask. He didn't know that once he did, he'd get hurt just for trying to help. Without knowing much, Spain was hit hard, knocking him unconscious and into the cold, hard, ground. There above him was a 'crazy' man, snickering and laughing, knowing his once big brother's fate. The only thing that was heard after that was words uttered with so much scorn that it could match Russia's famous line.

"_Nighty night...Spain."_

* * *

_**You learn something very day. Being violent physically or liking violence also is a symptom ^^.**_

_**Jky. Malfoy: Thank you I haven't actually either. I wanted to start the first one ^^.And I will keep going. And you shouldn't ever believe on some things. NEVER!**_


	3. Alaskan Territory 1

**_Since this came later, I'm putting this as the third chapter_**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Italy,_

_Are you okay? I mean, of course you're not. We just went through a second World War, for god's sake. None of us are okay._

_But you seem a little - a lot, um, how can I put this nicely?_

_... Dude, you're acting batshit crazy. Crazier than Otets. But not quite Aunt Belarus crazy._

_I suggest speaking to a psychologist._

_Sincerely,_

_June Braginski-Jones_

_The Alaskan Territory_

_((Seeing as how Alaska wasn't a state until the 50s, she's still a territory here.))_

Dear Alaskan Territory,

Crazy? Me? I AM NOT CRAZY! I AM fine. Spain and Romano are just in the way! That's why I'm playing with them, ve! Why is everyone asking if I'm fine? I'm OKAY! I am OKAY. I am, really! M-MAYBE YOU PEOPLE KNOW TOO MUCH? YOU DO, DON'T YOU? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? TELL ME! The World War caused this? No, I WAS NEVER OKAY-no...no I am OKAY. Yes. YES.

_[You ARE NOT okay! Please don't tell me you still think otherwise?]_

I AM okay! The others hate me! THEY are the ones crazy! And I was NEVER NEVER happy! I wasn't 'sane' before WW2 and after! You all will NEVER understand. NEVER understand. The laughs, the taunts, the attacks, the beat downs...EVERYTHING. I CAN NOT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE. THE MEMORIES, EVERYTHING, SO HAUNTING. But, I am okay so that all doesn't matter now..does it? IT DOESN'T I TELL YOU! Psychologist? THEY WILL KILL ME! KILL ME!

But...I deserve it don't I? No!..I DON'T deserve it! I don't! But...?

From,

Veneziano, North Italy.

* * *

Veneziano enters the basement and walks to the tied up Spain and Romano. Romano was bleeding out his mouth. He glared at Veneziano with regret and betrayal but with pain as well. Veneziano's face morphed into one that showed true sadness, that is, until he remembered the letter and the emotions that it brought. He couldn't forgive them both. He just couldn't.

"Aw, don't try sleeping on me when I'm going to play, !" Veneziano said innocently as if he didn't tie up the Spaniard.

"W-Where am I?"

"You are going to play with me, silly! How can you forget? Really, how could you? I WENT ALL THIS WAY TO GET THIS READY AND YOU FORGET! This is why you can't trust people I suppose!"

_they say schytzophrenic (sp?) I call them blind that is my favorite quote oh and please wite more I really like the story it is very intresting I have never read a story where Feli, Italy, or North Italy acts like this so this peakes my interest _

_good bye _

_Always3_

"Story? Oh well. And thank you, I guess," He blushed and answered him. He couldn't do much other than that. He went upstairs to help stop anyone who might ruin their playing session. After all, we can't have anyone destroy a game, then they are spoil sports and that's no fun!

* * *

_**Thanks again**_


	4. Mexico 2 Colorodo 1 and Alaskan T2

_Dear Italy,_

_Get a grip, man! You are NOT okay! Okay? No, not okay! Gah!_

_W-wait. Spain and Romano?... What have you done, Feliciano? Your brother. Your other half. _

_And Papa..._

_They don't hate you! They don't, I swear!_

_Never understand? Oh, Feli, people understand more than you'd ever think._

_No, you don't deserve to die. No one does._

_Sincerely,_

_June Braginski-Jones_

_The Alaskan Territory_

_((This is so hard to answer XD Oh, well, it's fun!))_

Dear Alaskan Territory,

Spain and Romano..? What exactly happened between-Oh..my...GOD. I did that again did I? I TRIED IT AGAIN! Playing not playing...? IS THERE A DIFFERENCE? OH GOD! Maybe..? I must! I MUST! My...other half though-WHAT OTHER HALF? ROMANO...MADE ME DO IT ALL! ALL THE WORK—So much of it. I-I can't...I CAN'T! And NO! So much. TOO MUCH. You can't simply understand that! You weren't there! Ask France-ask ANYONE! They tell you all LIES. They were CRUEL. LIES! LIES! LIES! They say they don't hate me, if they didn't then why must they treat me every day—

_[-"ITALY YOU'RE SO DUMB"_]

_["I HAVE AN IDIOT FRATELLO ]_

["He was NEVER good, I knew it! Too bad his military can't be that way!]

LIES! They HATE ME! They do so! They scream at me, calling me names! They'd NEVER understand! NEVER.

_["Dude, you were NEVER meant to be a nation. Might as well die"]_

_["You are just so weak, da?"]_

_["You're a coward, you blood git!"]_

_["You vill never be anyzing more than a coward!"]_

_["I agree vith zee rest!"]_

_["You were a good for nothin', eh?"]_

SEE? THE LIES THESE PEOPLE TELL YOU ALL. THEY TORTURE ME! Romano, Spain? They are my players! They are meant to do this! Is it so wrong to play? Spoil sport!

From,

Veneziano, North Italy.

[Author's note:And I agree, these are very fun^^]

_Dear Italy,_

_Listen, you don't know who can be trusted if you don't try. (Wait does that makes sense?) Are you afraid of people then?_

_I do want to help you, Italy, my brother has mentally problems too but I'm helping him and he's being a lot less mental. Don't worry no one will kill yeah, I've talk to your hermano._

_Exactly how do you mean play?_

_Italy, this is what I mean. You can't go off hurting people if you don't want people to hurt you. Please just trust everyone who writes you a letter. Por favor?_

_Adios,_

_Mexico (thanks!)_

_Dear Mexico (Welcome ),_

I know who can and can't. Nations can not be trusted. Nations are power hungry! THEY CAUSE PAIN! More than pain, death. I can't trust no one, THEY ALL WILL KILL ME ANYWAYS! That's what people and nations do? Inhumanely, they slaughter their people. For what? Land? THAT'S WHAT THEY'LL DO TO ME! That's what they are going to do, I can sense it! That's all they are good for! And which brother? America? America has problems? I KNEW IT! HE'S CRAZY. And THEY WILL KILL ME. Romano...Spain...they want it! They want my death in their hands! I know it! They wanted it ever since I was a kid!

["I am better than you, fratello"]

["I want independence from you, fratello. I will wage war for it, not matter the cost"]

They are after me, they truly are! That's what people are known for. They leave you all alone...and then steal anything that you have remaining. That's what everyone is known for...HRE... Roman Empire... [-Insert a tear-] They do...! And play? [Brightens up] Ooo! Goodie! You're interested! [-Insert giggle-] Play! I'll show you more later! It's so fun, but sadly my players always tend to die...I hate that. But it's just SO fun to play anyways! Stick around and I'll show you what the results of my game are! You all would LOVE it. It is to die for.

From,

Veneziano—screw the name, you know me!

He heads quickly to the basement and laid Romano on the table. He giggles in a frightening manor and straps him up. He can't help but pause. He doesn't exactly feel right while doing this, but he does so.

_"Italy, this is what I mean. You can't go off hurting people if you don't want people to hurt you. Please just trust everyone who writes you a letter. Por favor?"_

"...Is Mexico right..?" He paused again and tried to answer himself before Spain quickly answered for him.

"This IS NOT right, please, Italy, stop this. Por Favor!" Spain pleaded and cried out to the 'crazy' man. Italy can't help but feel a tug on his heart. Was that normal? He couldn't tell. Italy's moment of clarity ended when he heard that and it showed.

"I wonder how I'd do this..? I wonder? Should I use the knives first or...? Test! Yes! PERFECT. PERFECT FOR THE SPOIL SPORTS!"

_dear Italy _

_why did you cut your brothers tongue I am positive that he didn't really want to hurt your Germany. You really hurt your brother please consider talking to someone I bet it would make you feel better just consider it for me okay. No one is trying to hurt you if they do try remember you are a strong nation you can do anything just... don't kill any one okay oh and how have you been making any pasta or painted lately? if not then why don't you make some for your self yeah? :D_

_Love,_

_A Friend that cares_

Italy stopped what he was doing and went to get his play equipment. He didn't want to answer to the 'voices' that can through to him with Spain there crying, so he answered now that he was away. Might as well, right? He answered this time in letter format.

Dear Colorado? You sound like her, ve~.

I cut his tongue because he is SUCH a loud mouth! He just curses and curses. That ruins the fun! Bad language is a bad precedent you know! And besides, he was just being a meanie with it, so what's the point of having it? There isn't, silly! And Germany...

Italy stopped. The tug was there again but stronger. After grabbing the cart that held the play equipment, he rushed up the stairs and grabbed something that was hidden, and then came back to them holding a doll. The doll was black skinned (really, black) and was soft to the touch. He had blue button eyes fashioned similarly to Germany and blonde hair so neat. His outfit the same as his best friend's and he even added something to make it even 'sound' like it was alive. He started to answer again.

And Germany...he wouldn't see me after Romano. I know it had to have been him! But luckily I have a doll just made for him! It was hand sown, coming from that black cat that was huge! It tasted good and everyone agreed (but of course, no one knew what they tasted was cat) I didn't think I can create such a beauty! It was magnificent! I even took it's bow collar. He looked strangely like Germany...hum...never mind that~ NEVER BRING HIM UP! Not when this doll is around. It makes him...jealous. And I do talk to someone. Um..THEY ALL DO. THEY ALL. EVERY LAST PERSON. They are assholes for it! IT MAKES MY LIFE EVEN WORSE! They never understand anything.

Strong? Really? Me? I'm strong? I didn't know I was. Well, thanks for the compliment, I think! And, it's going to be a little to late for promising anyways. It's not like they don't respawn! THAT'S what makes it THE BEST. The come back! And yes, I eat pasta a lot still and paint. I just like doing it with a new crowd! It's the best!

From

,

Veneziano.

He went straight back to pushing that cart towards the two unsuspecting nations while holding his doll.

"Que? What's that?"

"Oh..? This you mean?" He lifted up the Germany doll. "A doll, that's all you ever need to know." He grabbed a knife as he yanked the shirt off of Romano violently despite his calm demeanor. He didn't even realize that the cat he killed as Germany's...

I know! This is fun to write! It is!


	5. Mexico 3

_Dear Italy,_

_Has Germany ever hurt you in any way? Have I hurt you in any way? Has Japan hurt you in any way? No, you are taking everything too hard. What has Spain done to you? What has he done to hurt you? _

_My brother is . I represent the South. He has mental problems because of war but he's recovering which means you can too! Please just don't hurt Spain or anyone else!_

_I know how it feels to have everything taken away. Spain took my Aztec culture but do I hurt him because of it? No! America took my children from me and do I hurt him for that? _

_I'm sorry, Italy, I don't think I will want to play. It seems you want everyone to die but then when everyone does die, you will truely be alone._

_Con amor,_

_Mexico_

_(Sounds dramtic! I love this.)_

Dear Mexico,

Actually...I can't say much _(since I can't say it or you can't read it)_ but he did hurt me. He hurt me in ways that I can't even fathom were possible! But..MAYBE THAT'S JUST ME HUH? You didn't, but Japan was the worst! HE DID. HE DID VERY MUCH HURT ME. You'll be all so sorry for mentioning that again. And Spain has, but you're just like all of them! You believe I am just imagining it all, but IN REALITY I AM NOT. Spain started it all. He absolutely did! IT'S HIS AFULT. HIS SOLELY. I can't believe you, siding with him. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. And believe me, your brother is lucky. Me? Hurting from the war? As if! As if...

Also, I don't exactly want anyone to die, and even if they did they would come back again, so why should it matter anymore? Besides, you might play anyways, even if you don't want to.

From,

Veneziano.

* * *

With the letter being said and done, he quickly did a 'Y" cut into Romano. He really wanted to see if his brother would live longer. Before, it wasn't too long, but this time he would make sure the game would last longer. Double the amount of time before hand was the goal now. This time, he grabbed a needle and pinched Romano's chest to bring out a vain. When he found one, he jammed the needle into Romano, and then waited. Romano paused from his gurgling and his crying fits just to see what occurred. The pain passed, he couldn't tell what hurt worse; the needle being jammed into him and roughly pulled out, or the fact his own brother cut a "y" into his chest. What he planned to do was unknown due to his panicked state, but he knew the outcome pretty well.

"I wanted to play with you today!" He laughed. Romano couldn't tell if he was mocking him or being happy as usual. (His old self, anyways) Romano couldn't answer him, his gurgles meant nothing. Italy tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Tell you what; I'll let you write everything. After all, I need your thoughts for this game. It will be no fun if you can't answer me, silly!" He rushed over and grabbed a white board and marker from the table and handed it to him. All he'd have to do is write, with him mouth of course.

"Bastard! What are you doing, fratello? This isn't you! I can believe that Potato-bastard but not...you," Romano wrote. Italy could sense the despair plaguing Romano. He can also sense the betrayal in each word.

"What am I doing? You should know!" Italy whipped around and flipped the lights on to give him a clearer view of things. "Don't call him that again. Also, if you curse again this will be even more painful, but I don't want to hurt fratello, ve. Stop cursing already."

Only if Romano knew what was happening, he'd stop cursing.

But he didn't.

* * *

**I love it too! It is, I'm surprised myself!**


	6. Sicily 1 and Mexico 4

_Dear fratello;_

_How could you do that to my big brother? Romano raised me why would you do that? Veni, I know he curses a lot, its just in his nature dear, like America's annoying laugh, and China's aru, and why Japan is so quiet, it's part of who they are. Romano..no, Lovino is your BROTHER, FAMILY, he LOVES YOU FELICIANO! I know your going through a rough time, but we all just want to see the happy pasta loving laughing Italy we've come to love, Spain is hurting too, he can't do anything to help Romano or you because he doesn't want you to hurt anyone else, if you keep this up, everyone will be afraid of you. Sure you aren't the strongest nation physically, but mentally you were, you always smiled and tried to make people smile, I won't suggest therapy, seeing the result if that, but at least some medication! I'll even check to make sure its safe myself before dropping it off to you. If you won't let friends help, at least let family?_

_From;_

_Sicily_

Dear Sorella (That's the only thing I bear calling you.),

Romano? Raised you? [-Insert laugh-] More like I raised him. I paid for him and you both. The North was always more wealthy than the South. Oh course THAT'S WHAT STARTED EVERYTHING NOW DIDN'T IT? The North had to ALWAYS baby the South but in return all I ever get is him berating me and yelling saying I am NOT working. And he doesn't love me, I can see right now (Though, who would? HA)

A rough time? Just A rough time? Believe me, I've been through more rough times than you both! Maybe I've snapped a little, ve~ I tried helping everyone! I HAVE HAD IT. I'VE TRIED! It hurts so much just thinking about how much I've attempted at helping everyone happy! Mentally I was NEVER sound, sorella. They broke me. Everyone had. Sometimes people can't smile anymore. The mask crumbles, Sorella. It truly crumbles. And even if I stopped, I can't know, he'll die anyways, ve~ Besides, the game would end and that would be sad~. If you want, send them. I've never seen you around a lot anyways sorella. I bet it'll be fine! (But I KNOW I AM OKAY SO IT WOULDN'T EXACTLY MATTER!) And Spain? He's here and ready to say hi...if he lives!

Love,

Veneziano.

* * *

Italy was going to continue his procedure but couldn't. Why? He himself didn't find the answer despite the fact he already opened up the chest and shocked Romano. Romano was barely awake, but still awake, shaking.

"I've played the game before...why now? Why is it now that it hurts more?" Italy wondered. Romano took this chance and scribbled down. Italy didn't take any heed at the writing his brother scribbled and looked himself up and down in the mirror. He was covered in blood and cuts and his outfit jagged and ripped. His signature curl wasn't smooth and curly; it was jagged just like his mood. Most of the time he couldn't stand the sight of him. He couldn't stand how he looked. He really hated mirrors. Most of all: He didn't want to look himself in the eyes. The eyes are the portals to the soul, right? He didn't want to see his soul. He didn't want anything to do with it.

_[Escuchame, if they hurt you then forget about them! Forgive and forget! Leave them! Don't talk to them! Simple as that._

Those words sunk in the most. Could he forgive them? Could he forget what they did? Can he forget those taunts and restless nights? Can he really simply ignore them? He saw his reflection move on its own and smile wickedly.

_"You can't Italy. They ask so much of you yet, what do they give you? NOTHING! You and I both know your nothing! You were never something! You don't belong as a nation. You're not even fit to eat off their shoes!"_ The figure jumped out and made its move. The figure looked very similar to Italy and Romano but the hair was straighter like it had no life at all. _" You know they don't care about you at all! They aren't even your friends!"_

_[I'm nor siding with Spain. I just hate seeing people in pain. Especially you. It hurts knowing a happy person like you were is now hurting the people they love!]_

He dropped the knife and felt woozy. He couldn't concentrate. It felt like the first time. The dreaded first time. "Mex-Mexico?"

_["Don't believe that fool! He can't understand you all. No one does. Don't believe them all. After all, they all are avoiding you!"]_

* * *

**Can you help him before he starts it again?**


	7. Mexico 5 Sicily 2 and a friend

_Feliciano! I will not stand for you hurting our own family! What would Grandpa Rome think if he saw you doing this? I'm begging you to stop, maybe you can't go back to smiling, and I know you won't be feel better in a couple of seconds, it takes time, and I'm willing to ne there for you the whole way, Romano will never speak again because of you, hell he'll probably be traumatized for life now! The first step to feeling better about yourself is to stop hurting people, violence never solves anything. And I know you helped the South a lot, and we are both grateful, you and your fratello have different talents, he's better at farming then doing trade and managing money. If he yells at you for not working, he just doesn't want your country to crumble, in his own weird, angry, and misunderstood way he's trying to help. And I think you are the most beautiful country there is, look at how far you've come! Don't listen to those voices in your head, those are voices you should be ignoring, you should listen to your friends and family, and ignore America and England, those guys are morons! For Russua...well he says that to everyone, how weak they are. I've been bullied too, ignore, maybe not forgive at first, but forget, when you're done hurting our family, i'll come visit, but i'm dead serious, think your own thoughts! Don't let those voices get to you, they WANT this, and I know deep down you don't, but now you need to fight back, and get your independence from your dark self_

_With love and worry;_

_Sicily_

Dear S-S-Sore—Sicily,

T-Think my own thoughts? Grand...Grandpa would be ashamed. Grandpa Rome would...hate me. He would hate me for what I've done. I'm bad! I've done something terrible deeds, and...I-I'm sorry. I-I can't end it though. I-I C-CAN'T! Can't you see? I-I-I-I can't, Sorella. PLEASE...Please..please...I'm begging...-

From

Veneziano.

* * *

He didn't have time to finish his letter. The voices called. So many little voices that interrupted every thought he had came.

"Fr-Fratello..I-I'm sorry..." He whispered. Romano lifted his head and looked at him with nothing but worry. The cuts and the openings faded and he was almost healed, save for the tongue but it was growing. Being a nation had its perks.

_"Why should you deal with him? He's nothing but farm trash!"_ The voice yelled out to Italy. _"He should be begging on his knees! PLEADING."_

_"Don't believe a word she says! She's the same nut job who thinks Sicily isn't Italy!_The other voice remarked.

"But that's false! She's my sorella! I have to believe her! And she's no—"

_"She's loony as Canada's two dollar coin!" _Another countered. _"What are you? A sissy? You're a sissy!"_

"No I'm not!"

"_No wonder they all left you! NO WONDER NO ONE LOVES YOU! "_

"They don't..they..they care..."

_"They don't care! If you believe them your also full of shit!"_ The voice laughed. _"Your NOTHING, don't try to be SOMETHING."_

_"I am SOMETHING. I am a NATION and I am happy to be one!" _His old, familiar voice almost started to show, but he was still paranoid and everything.

Another voice chimed in, mimicking Romania's. _"Are you really going to destroy yourself? Because eventually you'll see you've destroyed yourself along with everything you cared for. I'm always here if you'd like to talk." _The voice laughed. _"See? Your destroying yourself! You really ARE a twit!"_

"I am NOT a twit!" He screamed and fell. He cried softly and his eyes widened as he had to face all the mocking spirits that belonged the voices.

_"Italy, your sister is right! You are strong! No one else like you can make someone smile! Even though we never did talk much, you always brought a smile to my lips." _Italy smiled softly at that. _"Please I want to help you. Lots of people want to help you. If you want... (I'm a girl btw) I'll visit you and try to help you... Solo quiero que seas feliz. Your name Feliciano is related to feliz which means happy. I want you to be happy. Everyone does. And don't doubt it. Please just... Trust me." _

"I-I trust you...Mexico..."

_"My angel lie to me and tell me I'm dreaming_

_(please wake me up, please wake me)_

_Sweet revenge..._

_He will pay, he will pay my dear."_

_"But he's not!"_

_Don't you tell me that he is dead!_

"If only..."

_"If only you could see _

_(If only you could see)_

_You're the only one_

_I've ever dreamed of_

_If only you could see _

_(If only you could see)_

_Should I apologize_

_with such pathetic eyes_

_Just the sight of you has made me_

_sick tonight (tonight)_

_It was your poison kiss_

_that turned me into this_

_Then again there is a chance _

_you could be right."_

"...I can trust myself"

* * *

_**Thanks reviewers!**_

_**chupacabrabeliever18: It's fine, I really don't mind, and plus, it's fun! It's not like I have anything better to do ^^**_

_**Ashe-Kuro:Thank you, that helped for the ending of the chapter at least!**_

_**SilentShisou:Thanks, I like Sicily now**_


	8. Alaska 2 Mexico 6 Sicily 3

_Dear Italy,_

_Spoil sport? Darling, these are not games you're playing._

_Romano made you do all the work? Riddle me this: What will hurting him do? Either way, you'll be doing the work._

_Ah, so they spoke behind your back. You are being so incredibly conceited! Do you all not speak behind America's back? Or Russia's? You really are messed up if you think you're the only one dealing with sh*t._

_... Listen to me, Feliciano. I'm not good at dealing with feelings, but hear me out. Even if you think the whole world is against you, I'm not. If I hated you I wouldn't bother writing this letter. I don't hate you._

_With love (and I really mean it),_

_June Braginski-Jones_

_The Alaskan Territory_

* * *

"T-Thank you Alaska (or just the territory)" He whimpered at the voices just once more. The voices (since now he can really see them) smirked getting an idea in mind.

"_If you weren't such a sissy you wouldn't have been here at all," _One mocked. "_You got yourself into this, and you're stuck. Your not like America or Russia, your worse."_

"W-What? I'm...I'm not worse!" He stuttered and looked around for an exit. He felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn't escape. He was like his brother right now (or at least he assumed so).

* * *

_Feli, I hope i've helped in some way, work is dying down a bit, so I can visit tomorrow or Sunday, i'll bring some home grown tomato's and Cannolis for you, i'm worried about you fratello, I may be the youngest, but I still know how the world works and stressful life as a nation can be, just promise me, promise me you won't hurt yourself! I'm grandpa is worried about you too, he doesn't hate you if you think that, he's worried, just like me, and everyone else, I got a letter from Japan asking where you were, he said he was worried since he hasn't seen any world meetings lately, people care Feliciano,.I love you, your friends love you, Roma still loves you, just think positive, being negative will make it worse, I would know (insert hug here) I wish I could actually hug you now, take care, and I'll see soon_

_Love; your sorellina, Sicilia (Sicily)_

* * *

"S-Sorella..B-Big...sister..I'm scared...I—wish..." He cried out as he felt something slam into him.

"_Sissy! Your even going to the loon for help! That just SHOWS how low you've sunk!"_ Spain heard this battle, but it was so one sided. He couldn't tell you what was going on; after all he can't see a thing. He wondered if Romano could too. His heart constricted in pain. He couldn't trust him, he realized. He shouldn't. He can't. He...but he has to. Looking at him like that makes him worried but at the same time, makes a smirk appear. Romano glared at the Spaniard.

"Fratello's acting loony, now isn't he?" He didn't curse this time and at the same time, you could barely understand him. His words were smushed together, but you can hear them clearer at least. "But still, he needs help. Who the hell is he talking to anyway?"

* * *

" _Ves? People care. I care. Just push all of those negative thoughts out and let positive thoughts in. Listen, if you want I can visit you. Just tell me if you want me to. If it makes you feel better, we all love you."_

* * *

"O-Of course! **Of course**!" Italy smiled a little wider this time, figuring out something. "I-I have to stop thinking so low...I just have to...!"

"_But you can't, of course! That's why Spain likes this. He hates you now, he wants you to suffer for what you were about to do to Romano! "_

"Liar...LIAR." He shook his head and buried into the corner deeper. He was so scared. So very scared. He just wanted to leave this nightmare. Suddenly he cried out with pain and something slashed into him hard, like a knife.

If only he didn't huddle in the corner.

Then maybe he'd still be able to see and talk.

* * *

**I just like torturing this poor dude, don't I? It's twisted D:**


	9. Alaska 3 Sicily 4 Mexico 7

_Hey fratello :) I made it here, I let myself in since you didn't answer, I still have the house key you gave me, I can hear you, but the house is so big I can't navigate my way through it, it's truly been a while, i'll just tape this to your bedroom door, if I can find it, i'll be in the living room waiting, don't rush yourself though, come out when you feel ready, Ti amo fratellino, you'll get through this, think positive, all the good memories you've had, expell all the bad thoughts and memories, it'll make it better, I promise :)_

_Love; Sicilia (Sicily)_

_Dear Italy,_

_It's no problem, dear. You helped me too once. Remember?_

_America had just bought me. He took me to the world conference to introduce me to the world. ButRussia, whom I thought of as a father before he sold me, was there. I cried and ran away, but you found me. You cheered me up and even gave me pasta. You remember, don't you. __Listen to me. You are not a sissy. You are so, so strong. You took on theOttoman Empireas a child and won.__You are not worse thanAmericaandRussia. Daddy and Otets are both too greedy and selfish at times. But you,North Italy, are so kind. (When in your right mind.) Kind, gentle, and sweet.__Promise me you'll try to fight this okay? Just try._

_Ti amo (that means I love you, right?),_

_June Braginski-Jones_

_heAlaskan Territory_

* * *

Italy tried to think positive, he really did. He tried to think back, further than normal. He can only guess that was the reason behind everything. He had to get to his sister more, though. He just had to. He had to go to her but...but what about the others? He wanted to go to another place so badly. It didn't matter where; anywhere but there was fine. So, he started to think even though he was in pain more and more. Even if the pain increased.

* * *

"_Grandpa Rome, your art is so beautiful!" Chibitalia grew amazed at the artwork and how decorated everything was. The Grandfather couldn't help but smile. _

"_Thanks, I knew you'd like it here."_

"_I do, Grandpa!"_

* * *

"_Mother, mother!" A young aged Italy raced down, he hugged his mother with no restraint. He couldn't, at that time, fathom if she'd ever leave. "Mommy Venice. Mommy Venice."_

* * *

He knew he can't and shouldn't think of what was said AFTER wards. I didn't even plan to. He kept on trying to produce some positive thoughts.

* * *

"_Dude, lets try to find "The Atmosphere" book!"_

"_Lets, I must find that out soon!" With that the American and the Italian ran into bookstores causes panic._

* * *

_"Great, I can't belive I bought her!" America grew excited. He couldn't wait to see his new land. Russia looked at her with some sort of...sympathy. _

_"Go on, da." Russia almost replied coldly, but held his tongue from going cold. "He is your new father. Treat him with respect, da." Alaska looked at her once father with betrayal and rage._

_"B-B-But I don't WANT to be that man's daughter!" She broke out. "I wanted YOU. Y-Your my d-dad...aren't you?" Russia paused._

_"Not by law, no." Without much more said on either side, she rushed away. Just 10 minutes later a cheery Italy came and found her. He rubbed her back soothingly._

_"Don't worry, ve. I can understand your pain, but America means well. He might not always be the smartest, but he's one of the most kindest people. I'm sure he'll cut you some slack, ve." He smiled and an idea popped up into his mind. "I know! I'll make you pasta~ Pasta makes EVERYTHING better, okay?" The little Alaskan wasn't sure about him at first, but he seemed genuine enough so she agreed. Maybe going with America isn't so bad after all._

* * *

He chuckled at this, despite him being in nothing but pain right now. The pain subsided in his chest, but the marks were not leaving at all. The marks were painful, pitch black and showed his very curse. It was like they tried that to get him to believe he was cursed. But...was he?

"These marks, they seem so familiar...?" He wondered, then suddenly understood. "It's...it's _my fault again_!" The marks were like tree limbs, it followed up from is right leg to the chest and shoulders and stopped. There were 'leaves' that glowed and showed strange colors. One near the heart wasn't fully filled in, like it didn't know how to fill it in, but then the next was filled, it was Romano's colors. The second closest was also filled with the Sicilian colors. He couldn't recognize what was going on and how these appeared, but he knew something was off if these appeared. Then, the next he felt was an earth shattering pain from an actual knife. He was so scared, he screamed when the knife was cutting. He didn't even go that deep with Romano. The pain wouldn't stop. The blades were slashing at his left eye. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't defend himself from this. He can feel his arms pinned to his sides in a mocking way, like they were teaming up against him. Thick string and needles followed the slashes. He screamed and screamed, but only one person was in the house, and couldn't hear him. When be looked with his only seeable eye, what he saw even surprised him.

It was his Germany doll. He was holding threads and needles in his hands and, with extra help with the now visible enemies, they sewed him. Piece by Agonizing piece. Romano needed help getting out of those restraints. If only he was able to. Spain, on the other hand, as sick as he might think of it, sort of enjoyed this. He couldn't help but watch the doll hurt him in such a violent manor. Too bad he wouldn't watch that for long if someone untied Romano.

_Dear Italy,_

_I hope you feel better now with all these letters. Even though I know you're feeling pain, I love getting your letters back. How about when I come over, I'll make some pasta? Te suena? I know it won't be as good as yours but it's pasta._

_Adios, _

_Mexico_

"Mex...Mexico..." He softly answered, but wished more than ever he can really answer this. "I'd..I-I'd...like that...if I...if...I...lived through...through...this...I might." _If I lived through this._


	10. Alaska 4 Sicily 5 Mexico 8

_Dear Italy,_

_I thought I'd try and soothe you or something. As I've said before I don't usually do this. Plus, it's written so it sort of loses it's affect. But this is a song Otets used to sing to me:_

_"Why do you stand, swaying _

_Oh slender birch tree _

_With your head bent _

_To your very stem? _

_But across the road _

_Across a wide river _

_Similarly lonely _

_Stands a tall oak tree. _

_How can I, birch tree, _

_Clamber over to the oak tree? _

_I wouldn't bend and sway then as I do now, _

_I wouldn't bend and sway then as I do now, _

_With my slender branches, _

_I would lean against him _

_And with his foliage _

_I would whisper day and night."_

_But you see, Feli, unlike the birch tree, you are not alone. All these people that write you letters are here for you. Remember that._

_With love,_

_June Braginski-Jones_

_The Alaskan Territory_

* * *

By this time, he can not talk for his mouth is sown almost shut, but not quite so when he DOES eat he can, but it is sown and he can not talk loudly. He smiles weakly, hearing this song. He wants to scream, move, to do something but these limbs make it impossible. "Tha...u...A...l...a...ka..." He softly said with letters that are barely formed correctly. "Tha...n...k...you." He wanted to stay positive as long as he can, and then maybe just maybe his sorella can open the door to stop this mess. With the song, it relaxed it. He felt a little better hearing it than not, but then again it's hard to be so happy when your arms are getting sown.

* * *

_Oh Dios fratello! I tried finding you again, but the door won't open! Why are you in the basement? Please let me in! You're screams are killing me Feli, what is happening? Should I call Germany? Japan? Think Positive Ita-chan, remember when you, me and Roma had that picnic at the beach? And it started raining? So we ran around and sung songs, even Romano joined in! Think of those times, just do anything you can to open this door!_

_Love: a very frantic Sicilia_

* * *

I was able to slip this under the door, funny how letters can change a situation

He chuckled a little with the space he had. He couldn't answer her much or even loud enough for her to hear, but he still read the letter anyways and it made things more than happier. He smiled a little, but it hurt to do so. He couldn't exactly help it. It was a fun moment indeed.

* * *

"_HEY BASTARD GET OUT OF OUR SPOT!" Romano cursed like normal, especially now when the man ran off taking something from him. Sicily sat on the hot sand, laughing as he watched her brothers. Italy was busy trying to get Ice Cream (which turned out to be a hassle) and Romano busy screaming. What they all never saw was the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia came bursting to Italy screaming. _

"_DID YOU MISS THE AWESOME ME?" He screamed. Italy grew scared and ran off. _

"_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE FAMILY IN BROOKLYNN!"_

"_O-Oi! I wasn't going to hurt you..yet! Kesesesesese!" He raced on after Italy. Then came Romano cursing at both the man AND Spain._

"_Fusososo!" Spain tried calming him but Romano refused until he got his way which caused a stir. France was busy bugging poor Sicily at the time, until Italy rushed back, running into France and Sicily. Romano got both his brother and his sister off and immediately started arguing with the Frenchman and the Prussian._

"_LAY YOU FRENCH-BASTARD HANDS OFF MY SORELLA AND YOU, POTATO-BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO OR YOU'LL GET IT!" Of course...it ended up causing them to be removed from the beach, but other wise it was rather fun. (At least in Italy's view)_

* * *

_Mexico: -knocks on door- hello, is anyone there? _

Sicily rushed over to Mexico without much thought and pulled her down. "My family is in the basement, you HAVE to help me get them out! I can't break the door.

* * *

He despite his body wanting to fade, he kept on. "So...Sorella..." He couldn't say who to get, or tell her how to get in there, but he kept on staying awake not knowing that she rushed out to get Mexico. He had stayed awake for the door. With what little strength he had, he helped her open the door (using his memories) "Top...lock..hit it." He said it a little louder. "To-Mph!" The doll shut him up completely this time, by making him the worst pain ever. He couldn't respond. He only wished to be free again. If that was possible.

* * *

_**I cried mostly too.**_


	11. Finding Frankenstein

_The Alaskan Territory made her way up Feliciano's walkway. When she came to the door, she saw Sicily and Mexico (they seemed to have forgotten to close the door.)_

_"Uh, hello? Is something wrong?"_

* * *

Mexico stopped and pulled the Alaskan inside and rushed to the aid of the frantic Sicilian.

_Top...lock? Of course! Il mio stupido! (starts running back to basement) hold on Feliciano! Don't you DARE die on me!_

* * *

"Top lock! Hit it up there!" Sicily ordered, knowing she herself can not. Mexico simply nodded and slammed what she found before into the top lock, causing it to shatter from the hit. When it did, Sicily easily knocked off the bottom. What they found at the bottom of the Basement surprised the nations. There laid an slumped figure that was not exactly dismembered, but was sown together with a cursed doll with a sinister smile. Blood came from the pool. Then there laid a strapped Romano and a hanging Spaniard who had a creepy smile plastered on his face, like he enjoyed Italy's pain in some sick, twisted way.

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THESE RESTRICTIONS?"

"You know, you can say "please" once and a while." Alaska quickly untied Romano before going over to Italy to tend to him.

"We have no TIME for that!" Romano argued back and rushed to untie Spain before even daring himself to see Italy.

Italy weakly looked up at his sister while the doll did its sinister work. He was like Frankenstein, patched up and sown. You can see how painful it was, the sowing marks, the blade cuts, the incisions the doll created. It all showed so much.

"I'm a real 'doll' aren't I?" Italy still tried to keep up the humor, despite the fact he can't do much. He wasn't dead, but he was a monster now in the literal sense. The real Frankenstein, but cuter and nicer when sane.

"Well, I'm glad he god that, fuso!" Spain immediately announced and grabbed Romano's arm. Romano wouldn't move though. "Romano?"


	12. CAT!

_Mexico: Romano? Romano! Come on answer us! -is now panicing-_

* * *

"Romano..? Romano! Come on, ANSWER US!" Mexico urged, trying to stay calm but ended up panicking instead. Romano shook his head and turned to Sicily and helped her with Feli.

"Spain..? I can't believe you had the b*lls to even SAY that about him. Look at him, he's fucking FRANKENSTEIN. What? Do you not care suddenly?" Romano yelled trying to carrying Feli and argue. Both failed ultimately in a matter of moments. Feli simply looked at his sorella and whimpered.

"F-Feli? What happened? How did this happen! Oh my God...there has to be a way to undo this, fratello, come here, please, we'll help!" She opens up her arms for him and he gladly accepts.

"S-Sorella? T-The doll...t-the...doll.."

Alaska stood directly on the doll, not even noticing it was there. "Doll? What doll?"

"...You're standing on it" Romano simply put as he still directed all his anger towards Spain whom seemed to not really care at all.

"Didn't you all dare see what he did to the cat, to even ROMANO? Do you think I care whether he lives or dies now? He's a murderer who got his just deserts! How can you not understand that?" Romano bit his lip, suppressing the urge to yell and curse more at Spain. "You shouldn't help him, if he dies, he dies."

"He is my FRATELLO. Do you not understand?" Romano shouted and looked at his little brother. "We're hiding him, Sicily." He paused. "What will everyone say when they see him again, the "Frankenstein." We all know Germany's react-" The door the to basement slammed open again and in came Germany whom seemed rather annoyed.

"We were looking for Italy, he has—ITALY? WHAT—**WHAT THE HELL?"**

___I don't understand what's going on! I'm used to seeing some pretty weird sh*t, but this... This is gruesome. Papa Spain, what happened? What happened to Feli?_

* * *

"Spain, you were there. Because I don't understand what's going on, and the fact that I'm used to seeing pretty weird sh*t but not this, can you PLEASE explain Papa Spain?" Spain lookd defeated by both Alaska and Romano, but didn't stop.

"Well when Feli tried hurting Romano, he stopped. It was like he saw a ghost. Next, I seen him collaspe and scream. He tried getting away from something that wasn't there at all! Then, I seen that weird doll thing..he slithered away and slashed him muliple times and grabbed a needle and thread. I'm assuming that it wanted revenge like I do. Nothing big." Germany didn't understand the Spanish man and didn't think he'd ever would.

"He looks like...my cat!"

"That's the material he used"


	13. I'll die without him

_Italy... I think this is the first time I've actually been scared of you. O.O _

_Sydney: Holy crap. I FINALLY FOUND WHAT SCARES CYNTHIA! :D _

_Would you get out of my letters? Every nation I try and send letters to, you come and mess things up! No wonder Morgan doesn't send letters! _

_Sydney: No, she doesn't send letters because she's an antsocial tree-hugger. _

_Morgan: *evil aura* What was that...? _

_Sydney: NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGGGG! *runs for life*_

_*sigh* Well, Italy, I wanna try and help you a bit, but... I'm... not... sure... how... *at loss for words* _

_Morgan: I personally find his insanity amusing. _

_Of course you would, with your yandere-ness. _

_Morgan: *wicked grin* *hums Hold, Release, Rakhasha and Carcasses by Vocaloid* _

_*shudder* _

_Morgan: Would you prefer I hum the Lavender Town theme? _

_NO. Continue humming your creepy song with many meanings. _

_Morgan: Okay. *continues humming as she goes to find Sydney* _

_*shudder* Anyways... No one wants to hurt you Italy! You're sweet and lovable and you have a massive fandom! People love you! They'd protect you until the end! _

_Sydney: *pokes head in* HETAONI! *runs away*_

_Uh... Don't question that... It's just my sister being strange. _

_Sydney: No, I'm WEIRD. Strange is an insult. _

_*sigh* See what I have to live with? Anyways, don't worry about people coming to hurt you, because they won't! _

_-Cynthia N. Fortis_

_Morgan: Do you think it was smart to put your whole name there?_

_Meh, whatever._

"I understand completely, I'm scary, I get it." I shrugged. "I'm not that scary..."

"SEE HE'S SO CRAZY HE'S TALKING TO HIMSELF!" Spain shouted and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. I am, apparently, the only person that hears the letters really. It's stupid, I know, but hey, it makes more sense.

"T-THE MORE YOU TALK ABOUT THAT STRANGE LAVENDER TOWN-OUCH" I whimpered remembering the mouth issue. I keep whimpering. The doll that was in the corner wasn't smiling maliciously. It frowned a little, like what it did was in pure innocence.

"Pa..." The doll slowly spoke. "Ita...Master...sorry." Spain almost tried to smack it, not because it hurt me, but because it hurt me and never killed me.

"Shut up you stupid doll!" Spain snapped at the doll. I glared. It wasn't like he meant to...I think. I can't exactly tell.

Atlantic: Oh, great... We'd better keep Indian away from this one...

Pacific: Atlantic! Don't be mean. I hope you feel better, Italy...

Southern: *sleeping*

Arctic: O.O I-Italy, dear?

"Arctic..? Paci—" Something smashed into me while I didn't pay much attention. It was Spain, it must have been Spain. He panted as if he was so tired. He knew and I knew that he wasn't through. Romano looked shocked for a moment then couldn't help but smash his fist into Spain. I wanted to make it to...ugh...

Looks like I won't make it, now will I? The darkness was more of a delight than ever before. I secretly wished to stay there...but I also was afraid. I was forced there...I wish I can leave...

_Mexico what are we going to do? And Spain! CHE PALLE! STRONZO! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY LITTLE BROTHER! Would you still care about Mexico if she hurt you? I know for a fact that family is important in both our cultures! If anything what you just said could make him worse!_

_I'm on your side Roma, now we need to fix Feliciano, I know nations suffer horrible wounds but this is just c-cruel!_

(This isn't in Italy's view now)

Sicily watched this scene with eyes widened in horror. She couldn't even fathom why Spain really went out with hurting him. Didn't Spain see that he was already hurt? That he was hurting? Why would he do this? With a heart full of hate and confusion, she screamed at the Spaniard without any restraint.

"CHE PALLE! STRONZO! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT AND HIT MY BROTHER YOU...!" She didn't continue that sentence. Her anger blinded her to the point it hurt. "WOULD YOU CARE IF MEXICO DID THIS TO YOU? IF SHE HURT YOU?" Spain paused his attacks on the Italian and thought for a moment. This gave Mexico the chance she had to restrain the larger nation. Alaska, whom was still there, held back the cursing Italian.

'Would I care if she hurt me..? I would care...but..' Spain cared that Mexico would have done that. She would be no sibling of his if she did the things Italy had done. Sicily's eyes widened in disgust.

"I agree with Roma." She announces. "We now have to fix Feliciano. I know nations suffer from terrible wounds...but...this is..so cruel." She pauses again, staring at the limp figure of her younger brother. He wasn't bad, was he?

"That tomato bastard did it this time!"

"Ja." The German agreed and picked up the tiny Italian. He was so frail, it looked like the tiniest thing can hurt him.

_Mexico: whoa, wait un minuto... Feli killed a cat? A black cat for that matter! That is so much bad luck! Maybe that's the reason this all happened! And if anyone makes fun of him, I swear to God, I will hurt them! (Not like Feli but I guess you know I mean) Spain, if Italy dies... -clenches her fists and sighs- I'd die too..._

Mexico watched the Italian in Germany's arms. She couldn't help but feel sorry and upset.

"W-woah, wait a minuto!" Mexico cried out. "Feli killed a cat? A BLACK cat at that?" Romano looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't tell me you believe in..."

"That is so much bad luck! Maybe..jmaybe THAT'S why this all happened! And..." The Mexican turned away, glaring a little at Spain. "if anyone makes fun of him...I swear to God, I'll hurt them!"

"Why would you do that? He's a killer!" Spain screamed, malice was clear in his voice directed towards Italy, but he spoke towards her as well. Mexico flinched at the intensity. What can she do?

_I don't understand what's going on! I'm used to seeing some pretty weird sh*t, but this... This is gruesome. Papa Spain, what happened? What happened to Feli?_

Spain didn't want to explain to his child, so he would have waited until Mexico would do that...but...Mexico...had other plans.

"Spain...if Italy dies..." She sighed. "I-I...die too..."


End file.
